


Here with you

by sokkvabekkr (karmclan)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, LMAO, One Shot, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anyways im just rambling in the tags now enjoy lol, i cried five times writing this no joke, i love lif so much okay, i tried to make the fluff tooth rottingly sweet, if you like - Freeform, im so happy, lif finally dropped and i got +3, slight angst, squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmclan/pseuds/sokkvabekkr
Summary: How wrong it looked, to have your soft, gentle hands intertwined with his cold, lifeless ones.But it felt overwhelmingly, resolutely right.
Relationships: Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Here with you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend on twitter. i was like "what if lif fluff and smut hahahhaha" if u see this u know who u are xoxo 
> 
> summoner's kinda neutral but has female parts
> 
> for maximum heart swelling feelings i recommend listening to this while you read it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTBlhe7iVyU

A soft sigh escaped your lips as Lif pressed a soft kiss on your neck. 

  
  


You never thought the ruthless, cold, general of Hel could be so gentle and warm. Originally standoffish and curt, he came to warm up to you as your kindness and gentleness helped him navigate a whole new Askr. And soon, he found himself enamored by you, of which you happily reciprocated. 

Which is how you ended up, pressed into the mattress, your lover on top of you, as Lif was gently kissing you all over your body to the point of worship. He grabbed at the ends of your shirt and looked at you. Usually, his blood red eyes were tired, hopeless, and lifeless, but this time, they were filled with lust and a strange comfort. “May I?” he asked softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to go further.”

You shook your head, momentarily losing yourself in the haze of pleasure. “No! No, please keep going. I.. I think I want to go all the way tonight.”   
  


Lif blinked. “With me?”

You smile, love in your eyes. “With you.”

He looked like he was about to fall over by your declaration. 

You pressed your lips to his again, gently conveying you want and love for him. He understood it and did the same.

"Forgive me, I am not… well versed, in love. Can you guide me?" He breathed. 

You nodded, knowing your own spots due to your own… exploration in your little free time. 

Lif gives you a small smile, worry hiding behind his eyes. You reach up and kiss his forehead, reassuring him. "It's my first time, too. I'm as nervous as you," you giggle.

With a slightly trembling hand, he pushes back the hair in your face, and lifts up your shirt, exposing your chest. 

Despite wanting to give yourself to him, you felt nervous as well. Your heartbeat was resounding in your ears as you put his hand to your chest. 

“Do you feel it, Lif?” you asked quietly.

He felt it. Your soft heartbeat. While it was steadily growing faster, it was there, it was there and it was proof you’re alive, you’re alive and with him, you wanted him, you  _ loved  _ him...

That feeling was mesmerizing. Your heartbeat… His hand began to tremble at your chest, while you breathed in and out.

You were alive. You were whole. And he… he was supposed to have departed. But here he was, most of his body skeletal. But if he got to share this moment with you, he didn’t mind one bit. At least, he still had that organ, which was slowly rising to attention at the sight of your half naked body exposed to him.

Gently fondling your chest, he began to kiss you all over the top half of your body yet again. You let out a soft, satisfied sigh. “Oh, Lif…you’re wonderful.”

His body shuddered at the praise. Oh, he loved the sound of your voice, praising even a wretch like him…

You thought he looked so much more handsome without his mask. His lips looked soft and he had a little bit of a kinder expression when he did. Those red eyes, usually clouded by despair, had love shining in them now. He gently brought his left hand to cup your cheek, and looked at you. Under his piercing gaze, you couldn’t look him in the eye.  Heavens, your body was so soft. Your breasts were squishy and soft in his arms, and you moaned it when he touched the part that peaked under your arousal.

“Gods, you’re so warm…” he murmured. 

“Lif.. please.. keep touching there…” you whined softly. “It feels good…”

Using both his hands now, he tweaked at your nipple, causing an adorable cry to come from your throat. He played with them a little more, mesmerized at how these brought pleasure for you. 

He decided to try putting his mouth on it, and gently suckled at your chest, occasionally biting at it and making you gasp. He repeated this notion for your left side, until you were trembling and panting.

Once he had his fill, his hands moved slowly down your sides, until they arrived at your pajama pants. He looked at you, want in his eyes.

“May I?” he asked, softly. “You’re free to say no.”

You shook your head. “I want to! Please…” 

With your rather enthusiastic consent, Lif leaned down and pressed a kiss on your stomach. “You’re so captivating,” he whispered.

Slowly pushing down your sleeping pajamas, you assisted him by wiggling yourself out of them, until you were just left in your underwear. 

Lif looked at your body, drinking your nearly naked form in. You were breathtaking, lovely, captivating, so, so beautiful…

His voice was caught in his throat, however, and he couldn’t express those sentiments to you. 

“Lif…” You whisper. 

“Summoner,” he whispers back. “I love you, so much.”

You smile and take his hand, interlock it with yours.

How wrong it looked, to have your soft, gentle hands intertwined with his cold, lifeless ones. 

But it felt overwhelmingly, resolutely right. 

Never had he thought, when summoned to another Askr, he’d find love again. He’d find  _ himself _ again. Once a ruthless general filled with despair and guilt over the deaths of the ones he held dear, and now, he found hope in you, in the way you had defeated the Hel of your own world… 

You were a guiding light. A beacon to the other heroes. And to him, you were salvation. You cared for him deeply, despite his off putting comments. You kept being kind, treated him as one of the Order of Heroes. You kept being yourself, despite it all, despite going through literal Hell and back...

You reminded him so much of the summoner of your world. The summoner he had also come to fall in love with, though your life was taken before he could tell you…

But now, he could tell you.

“I love you.”

Over, and over, and over, until his voice tired and the words lost meaning.

“I love you. I love you, so much, Summoner..” 

You smiled. “And I you, Lif.”

“If you’d let me.. please, let me be one with you. I want to be here with you, for as long as time lets me.”

You nod. “I want to. Please…” you breathed, further stroking his arousal.

Overcome with love for you, he pressed his lips to your again while holding your face. 

You whimpered when he pulled away, rolling your hips. “Lif, please.. I need you.”

“And I shall give myself to you. My whole self. Whatever is left of me, I will give to you.”

He begins sliding your underwear down your legs, and you assisted by again wiggling yourself out of them. He tossed them aside to the ground.

Now fully naked, beneath him, he looks at you. 

You’re absolutely exquisite. Breathtaking, even. He drinks you in, looking at the multitude of battle scars on your body.

“Do I look… okay?” you shyly ask.

“These scars... “ he reached out and gently touched them. “They were from your previous battles, were they not?”

You nod. “They were. Do you think they’re ugly?” 

He shakes his head. “Nonsense. they simply prove from now, until the end of time, you are a fighter. You.. you are beautiful beyond words, Summoner. In body and in mind. You managed to find me.. after all this time.” He kissed the scars on your stomach. “I had so many regrets in life. That I never told you how dearly I loved you. That some days, you radiate even brighter than the sun.” He kissed your left thigh. 

“But you’re here now,” you gently say.

“And I will never leave you, ever again.”

He takes his left hand, gently opening your legs apart, where he finds you wet with need, for him. All for him. He gauges your reaction by slowly sliding his fingers up and down your slit. 

You let out a shuddered sigh, and nod. “Right there…”

He looks down and sees you, dripping and waiting. A nub above your lips stands out to him.

_ Ah, that’s…. _

He moves his fingers up a tad, and rubs that part gently. 

You buck your hips up, moaning. “That’s so g-good.. my clit..”

He continues to rub you, all while your body shakes and his arousal at full mast, but he wanted to hear more of those sounds you made. You were willing to be vulnerable with him, to be at your most barest form and give yourself to him.  He gets an idea and prays it won’t hurt you in any way. Taking a deep breath, he slides a finger inside of you.

“O-oh..!” you gasp out, feeling the sudden intrusion.

Lif is alert to your noise. “Does it hurt?” he asks, ready to pull it out. 

“No, please.. keep going, it feels  _ good.. _ ” 

Lif takes your enthusiastic response as a cue to keep going, slowly pumping his finger in and out of you, while you mewled and made pleasured sighs.

“Oh, Lif, that’s so good…” you moaned out. 

You were so  _ wet, _ and tight, even tighter when you contracted around him. He wondered how it would feel when he entered you…

He adds a second finger, and you buck your hips.

“Ahh, ahh, Lif…! Good, that feels so good..!” you moan out your encouragement.

Your moans continue to spur him on, to a point where he could feel himself dripping. He wanted you, so bad, to make you moan even louder with himself sheathed inside you..

“P-pull out, I feel so close just.. j-just with your fingers…” you pant out.

Almost reluctantly, he pulls out his fingers, your wetness on his fingers. He licks one lightly, tasting you. Your taste was sweet, with a slight saltiness. 

“You taste wonderful, my dear,” he whispers.

“Lif.. I want to see you too. Please?” you asked, breathing heavily from his ministrations.

Lif takes a breath, and begins taking off his armor until he was as bare as he could get. His chest glowed with a faint blue light, which made him able to see you sitting back and looking at his incomplete body. A spot on his left arm is exposed, his blue light shining through as well.

“Lif, what are you made of?” You ask. 

“I don’t quite know myself. It feels like some kind of.. glue that keeps me together, at the most I know of. It is solid, and yet transparent.”

You reach out and touch his blue chest, which causes a shudder through his body. It was sensitive to touch…? Or perhaps he was just starved for human contact. 

You look down and giggle. “You’re.. quite big, Lif. you kept that part of you, I suppose.” 

He’s flustered at your declaration. “What next?” 

“I have some oil..” You rummage at the desk drawer next to you. Lif is hovering himself over you, waiting for your next directions. 

“Why do you keep that..?” Lif trailed off asking his question.

You think about the answer a bit. “Self exploration.” 

He takes the oil and slathers some of it on his erection, noting how cold it felt on his skin. 

Once he’s properly lubricated, he positions himself just outside your entrance. You can feel his excitement twitching against your entrance.

“Summoner, you’re free to not do this.” he says.

You look up at him. “I want this, I want you. Please, Lif, I want to be one with you, and you only…”

He looks down at you and gives you a soft, gentle smile.

“I love you,” you say.

“And I you,” he replies, kissing your forehead.

Taking in breath, he slowly pushes into you. You gasp immediately, his length much bigger than his fingers. 

“Lif…” you moan out. “Slowly…” 

He moves slower, but wants to thrust inside you. You’re so wet, so warm, so tight… and you’re hugging him, inviting him inside..

“Summoner,” he breathes out, suddenly overcome with love for you at this very moment. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Lif, ah..” you sigh.

“So wonderful.” he slowly moves deeper.

“More…!” 

“Exquisite.” 

“Please!” you moan out, unable to take him moving so slow.

He slowly sheathes himself inside you, and when he’s all the way in, he’s struggling to not finish then and there. You’re so inviting and so warm that he can’t help but want to finish inside you.

“Oh, Lif..” you whisper, in ecstasy. “I love you, with all of my heart…”

Panting, Lif looks at you, your lovely face an expression of pleasure, and slowly slid out of you. You whimpered at the loss, but then he pushed back into you, and you let out a shuddered moan. 

“More, please..!” you moan out, wrapping your arms around his back. “I want you, I need you, Lif…!”

Lif began to move in rhymatical trusts and hitting your deepest parts. You’re moaning directly in his ear, the sound driving him crazy and resisting the urge to thrust into you with all his might. He continues to keep going gently and rather slowly, wanting to savor the feeling and moment of you. He takes one of your hands and holds it.

“Summoner..”

“It’s okay.”

He’s getting choked up. “I failed..”

“It’s all right..”   
  


“I failed.. to protect you.. to save you…!” 

“But you’re here,” you pant. “And I’m here, and you’re with me, and you never, ahh, you never have to be alone again..”

“The despair..”

“I know…”

“Don’t leave..  _ please… _ ” The vulnerability in his voice was palaple. 

“I’ll never leave you, Lif. I’ll be right here, until time should say otherwise.”

“I love you.. I love you, I love you beyond words, beyond reason…” He whispered, the tears just barely falling out of his eyes, yet he’s still moving his hips in and out of you at a little faster, but not unbearable pace.

“And I love you. Until time should say otherwise.” 

That did it for Lif, he snapped his hips and you let out a loud moan.

“Lif, right there, that’s it…!” You cried out, gripping at his arms. 

_ Oh, there? _

He thrusted into that same spot again, and you cried out, louder than you ever had before.

Lif continued to deliberately trust in that spot, yearning to hear your soft cries not of pain, but of pleasure. He was feeling it as well, inside of you was divine, and you clenched at him deliciously. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, and you were at fault. He reached down with a free hand and rubbed at your swollen nub, eliciting another moan from you.

“A-almost…!” You suddenly cried. “Need… m-more…!” 

“I.. c-can feel myself, too-” Lif gritted his teeth. “It’s alright, my beloved. Let yourself go-”

“Lif..!” 

“I love you, Summoner,” he looked at you.

“I l-love you..! Lif!” Your mouth was open, trying to not drool, panting out the moans and words.

Lif pushed into your spot in a certain way, and before you knew it, your vision went white. You can’t hear much other than the fact you shouted Lif’s name, and gripped your hand in his. Pleasure washed over your body in such a way you shuddered, and your heartbeat raced at a speed you didn’t know was possible. 

“Nggh, ahh, ahh..!” you cried, slowly coming down from your high.

Lif, however was just a millisecond from finishing, the way you clenched around him when you came was heavenly, and he couldn’t keep going.

“Summoner…!” he tries to warn, but it comes out warbled.

“It’s.. okay, you can.. do it inside..” you say, gripping at his arms again.

With that permission, he let go, crying your name.

“Summoner..!”

“Ah, Lif!”

A warmth flooded you, and you sighed. “So good.. Lif…” 

He continued to slowly thrust in you until he was all spent. He slowly removed himself from you and tried to catch his breath. 

“Lif?” you said, now down from your high. 

“Yes, Summoner?” 

“Come lie here with me. I want to be close to you…” you smile.

Lif wanted to ask,  _ with me? _ But considering you two had just made love, he didn’t have any more doubts inside him. He got off his position on top of you and lied next to you. You scooched yourself closer to him and rested your head gently on his chest. Your hands were still held together, and he rubbed his thumb over your hand.

“Lif?” 

“Yes?”

“I do so love you.” you sigh, your eyes growing heavy. You felt warm and safe in his arms, and as a result, was becoming sleepy.

“And I love you, my dearest Summoner.”

You snuggle into his arms, and slowly drift off to sleep, but you hear his words before you succumb to your dreams…

“I will never let you go. This time, I will protect you.”


End file.
